


FADED for HER.

by Lady_GothiKa



Series: Solas x Female Lavellan. [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Even after death she still tries to change his mind, F/M, Fen'Harel finds peace with his own., Lavellan visits Solas as a spirit, Sad and Sweet, Set after Trespasser, Shrine of Fen'Harel, Tarasyl'an Te'las, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_GothiKa/pseuds/Lady_GothiKa
Summary: Even after death, Ellana tries to convince Solas that the world is worth saving.Especially now that he has everything in plan for the veil to come down.





	FADED for HER.

**FADED for HER.**

 

 

 

 

 

Lavellan pondered, thoughts drifted through my mind like a thin mist as Solas paced back and forth. His fist rested on his chin, his mind was swamped with doubts. Ellana watched on with every stride he took. The Shrine of Fen'Harel was always so empty and frigid. The old stones ached with age as the cobwebs fell thickly from the ceiling. Solas always came here to be alone, it was his little piece of solitude.

 

His eyes stung tired and aged for an immortal, stress he wore better than the fur, with his dreams were no longer full of pleasure and exploring the unknown. Light armor clunked with each stride, his bare feet slapping against the cold stone as he stood, looking endlessly at the horizon letting the dawn of light fill his soul.

 

Her eyes darted back and forth watching him, every movement he made she took in slowly. Ellana always watched on, though she hardly ever made herself know to his eyes.

 

Solas could feel her presence whenever she was near whether she meant so or not. Whenever he closed his eyes he would picture her beside him, as he watched the sunrise every morning. He kept quiet, not uttering a word, he was scared she would leave. it was hard not being able to see her within his dreams anymore.

 

"It's peaceful," Lavellan appeared beside Solas, their arms touched as she rested her head against his shoulder, the sun shone bright vivid scarlet and of shades of oranges.

 

"Indeed it is, vhenan," Solas didn't move an inch nor did he turn his head to gaze upon her, even after all these past years it was hard to see her like this; it was his fault after all.

 

"The world is full of beauty, ma' lath." Ellana's words were soft as a butter and sharp as salt, even after death she still tried to convince him, to make him see the world's worth.

 

Solas turned, grabbing her slender hand tight in his, "Everything beautiful from this world is now gone ma' vhenan." The words chilled his essence as he spoke them, he was referring to her for once and not the ancient elvhen's, his people.

 

"That's not true," Lavellan eyes met the vivid horizon, "There are sunsets and sunrises, each day for every new beginning and every end."

 

"That will not change in the new world, lethallan," He brought her hand to his lips, softly kissing her ghostly knuckles, stepping away finally, pushing distance between them once again.

 

"What about snow? - I love the snow." Ellana beamed walking after Solas as he paced through the ruined palace, "Remember when you taught me to dance in Haven within snow?"

 

"Yes," He replied blankly, he would never forget any moment that they had once shared, never. "There is snow as well."

 

"What about dancing? - I bet there isn't any at all." Her soft girlish giggle filled the hall as he watched her twirled on the balls of her feet swirling with the air picking up her heavy blonde hair and the very same nightgown she had passed over in all those years ago, the light illuminated it brightly like pure spirit she was.

 

Solas grasped her twice in hand and swirled her with a twirl and finally resting a hand on her hip lowing her down with a soft bend. "There is more dancing," he smiled down at her and brought her back up with a pull of her waist.

 

Ellana pursed her lips to the side as she watched Solas shake his head towards her, "I have work to do vhenan, it would be unwise to be distracted while so close."

 

"Close?" She moved faster behind him following his trail as he began walking quickly up the towers long stairs, "You got the Orb to work, already?"

 

"Yes, it was a tedious task."

 

Her pace quickened with the emptiness of her chest where hearts beat used to be. Solas had scoured the world thrice over for what he desired, his orb was broken and shattered but another remained that was useless until now.

 

"You said Mythal's wouldn't work, is that why you took her essence... to get it to work for you?!"

 

"Clever, yes. It was the missing piece, vhenan, I did not do it lightly. Flemeth carried her for quite some time keeping our Lady safe, she didn't deserve such a fate...but I did it for my people."

 

"So it's ready...now?"

 

Solas turned on his feet as he grabbed her hand pushing a door open in front of him. "Indeed it is, except for one small missing detail." A hand pulled Ellana along into the room where a large eluvian stood before her, massive it was. The trimming was beautifully crafted and gold, her clan would have given anything to see such a treasure.

 

"Solas, what do you mean?"

 

"Practicalities and all my love, small details mean everything, it must be done where it started, where everything began... Tarasyl'an Te'las."

 

The eluvian glimmered brightly with the words, a hazy blue smog formed around the elven mirror as Solas tugged her forward, leading her forward through the empty glass and back to place she had once called home, back when she had two arms and a heartbeat.

 

Skyhold was empty, nothing but cobwebs, dust, and decay... The Inquisition was nothing without an inquisitor; it was now bare and broken. Solas' fresco was bleak, paint peeled from the walls and Inquisition banders were faded and moth-eaten. "How long have I been dead for?" She asked, the time had felt different in the Fade.

 

"Two or three decades, I try not to keep count." He replied somberly.

 

It didn't feel that long, not anywhere near as long as that.

 

His hand grasped her tight again, as they walked through the main hall, up to the room they had once laid together as lovers and two halves of the same heart. His hand grew clammy as the reached the door, with a gentle nudge it was open, but everything was different...including them.

 

"Everything is so..."

"Different, yes I know." Solas finished her sentence.

 

The room itself had changed every inch except for an old desk covered in wood rot and dust in the corner of the room. The furniture might have changed and so with them, but the snow-covered hills were exactly the same as always, she took peace in it, taking the wondrous view into her site once more.

 

"Is that it?" Ellana tilted her head as Solas grasped the orb in his hands slowly bringing it the balcony placing it on the rails, "It doesn't look the same yours."

 

She had only faintly remembered what the orb of Fen'Harel looked like, but this one looked smaller and the engravings were nowhere near as beautiful. "Because it is very much different, these orbs did not belong to the Evanuris like you believe vhenan, they belonged to the very first of our people. I suppose you could call them creators, they were spirits first before the world consisted of man, only magic flowed and it was the way of the world. Emotions ran free, body less and pure too sin, good and bad, they were all one until they decided they wanted more, and thus they came together to form objects to create land, water, air, and life opened as we know it.

 

"Pride," Ellana uttered softly, glancing upon the blissful mountaintops of the Frostbacks.

 

"Indeed ma' lath, this is the last orb left from a dozen, many were passed down after deaths and such but many were destroyed over time. You must understand that what I did was unspeakable, these orbs were designed for creation, not pulling things down and casting up walls. What I did was wrong and I need to make things right."

 

The orb flashed in his hands with an electric cobalt azure, it was very different from his.

 

Ellana moved behind Solas, placing a tender hand upon his shoulder, "You don't have to change anything."

 

"I wish you were right, I take no pleasure in destroying your world." His eyes glistened against the vivid magic pouring from the orb. The air chilling, oddly she felt almost whole in its presence.

 

"Solas, stop...just for a moment."

 

His hands vibrated on the orb, while the light dimed dark, his head shifting to the one he loved.

 

"What do you regret most in this world, please tell me?"

 

Solas held his jaw at Ellana's beautiful perfect spirit. He wasn't certain how to respond while his heart ached with such a concept, almost everything he did, he regretted wholly. "Permitting you to fall in love with a monster." Solas had once said he was nothing like Corypheus although now he was starting to question his own words, yet he reminded himself that this wasn't for him, but for the people.

 

"You're not a monster, I have seen true evil...I would know my love." Ellana moved closer taking the orb from his grasp, placing it soundly on the desk beside them.

 

Her eyes fluttered towards him as she gently sat on the ground where her bed once was placed. She patted the ground and he sat in front of her, watching her move about as if she was truly alive.

 

"I will admit vhenan," Ellana paused her breath, "You make Arlathan sound truly a marvel, the magic, snow, and dancing." She smiled faintly with a gleam of grief.

 

His eyes drifted away from her as he tensed his knees hard in his grasp, "It truly was."

 

"There's the only one thing it doesn't have though, something it will never have."

 

"What would that be?" he said with a half leer towards her.

 

 

 

"Me."

 

 

His heart sank in his chest with soft a thumping, everything did seem trivial compared to that. There was no doubt he would take her if he could, though he doubted she would even let him take her if it was remotely conceivable.

 

"True." his words were as empty as he felt.

 

"I know you don't feel you belong here, I understand that more than ever being here as a spirit, Solas."

 

"Than you will understand why I must do such a thing?"

 

Ellana shook her head, "That world is gone...except for a few that still wonder this world alone, you should leave things be, the world doesn't need creators or the help of gods, leave it to the beings they created."

 

Solas glimmered with a grin towards Ellana as he reached out for her hands and held them tightly, "You are becoming a Spirit of Wisdom, vhenan."

 

Ellana flushed her ghostly cheeks, that may have been the best compliment he had ever given her, "Then listen to me Solas, don't do this, it's wrong..."

 

His head turned from her gaze to the orb than back to her bright emerald eyes, "You want me to give up everything I have worked for, the years of planning....abandon my people, our people?"

 

"No," Lavellan squeezed his hands tight in her grasp, her soft pale fingers rubbing against his own, "I want you too let them rest, let the past be the past."

 

Solas signed deep with a heavy breath, maybe she was right, maybe he should listen to his heart, his lady of wisdom, but he was stuck here in this world as an immortal god amongst men, he didn't belong here, he desired to be with his own.

 

"I do not belong in this world vhenan, you said it yourself."

 

 

Ellana swallowed deep, even know she had no use for lungs she felt empty for air. "I'll take you somewhere you belong," Her long hand reached out ready to be clasped, "All you have to do is trust me."

 

"...and where would be going vhenan, Antiva...Tevinter?" He smirked with a brazen simper, slowly rising up from the ground, among knees aching from the hard stone floor.

 

 

She shook her head as she grinned broad, her hand turned over revealing her palm where the anchor once laid bare, "I was thinking something a little more exotic and lot more permeant."

 

He closed his eyes and opened them again with a heavy signed of hot air, grasping her hand wholly, he knew where she meant...a dream that would last a lifetime, with her by his side...forever.

It almost sounded too good, he was so tried, an endless rest sounded peaceful and to be in the Fade once more...it was where he belonged.

 

Solas nodded his head towards her as she beamed a smile like he had never seen before.

 

"Close your eyes, Solas."

 

Ellana moved forward hand in hand they stood together in Tarasyl'an Te'las, a place they had loved each other and now they did again, her lips pressed softly against his while her body begin to glow, illuminating her skin and hair as bright as a star, the world grew white around them...until nothing was left, and they weren't in Skyhold no longer.

 

 

 

Just the endless possibilities of the Fade.

 

 

 

 

The world had changed around them with a blink of an eye, a shifting city of pure white, beautiful and pure as snow. "It's truly beautiful." Ellana blinked her eyes as they stood at its core, the towering buildings beamed with life amongst spirits from within the fade. "Arlathan," Solas pulled her tight by her waist, as the gazed at the wondrous city that now engulfed their site.

 

It was his own personal slice of paradise...he was home.

 

 

-

 

 

"Do you want to go dancing?" Solas smirked.

 

Ellana grinned wide with a smile and a nod of her head that said yes.

 

 

 

"Solas?" She asked as they walked clenching hands.

 

He looked towards the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, even Arlathan was nothing compared to her.

 

 

 

 

"We're both spirits, we are of the same kind."

 

 

 

Solas chuckled deeply with a smile that lit up her world. "Appears you are right as always, Wisdom."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah.... A happy ending for once. doesn't happen often XD


End file.
